


The Bishop's Wife

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, M/M, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Castiel and Dean go to the movies. Castiel finds himself unexpectedly relating to one of the characters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The Bishop's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 12: Cookies
> 
> This is a continuation of previous days and will continue with Day 13.

***

Cas and Sam arrived back at the motel with both cars to find Charlie and Dean waiting in the already packed up room. Charlie went to check them out and then declared she was stealing Sam for the day. They made plans to meet up for dinner before Charlie planned on ditching them for her Christmas plans with her girlfriend. In short order, Cas and Dean were left alone putting the various stuff they’d obtained on their trip into the Impala.

Castiel was worried about Dean. He was acting strangely and the angel thought that perhaps Dean regretted kissing him last night. Cas had hoped it wouldn’t be a problem even if Dean didn’t care for him the way Castiel cared for Dean. Dean may have just kissed him because of the mistletoe and if Cas had hidden said faux-mistletoe in his pocket as a reminder, Dean needn’t know. What Cas did not want is for that kiss to ruin their current relationship, especially when things had been going so well recently. While kissing him had been the most wonderful rush of barely contained bliss, Castiel was worried more and more that he had made Dean uncomfortable. Dean kept avoiding eye contact as they had looked over the room one last time to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. The atmosphere had been tense enough that Cas had fled the room and used the time to buy some coffee from the inn as a back-up gift in case things continued to deteriorate. Cas didn’t think he had the will to share his wings with Dean if there was a chance it would push the beautiful man further away. Eventually Cas found himself hunched miserably in the passenger seat of the Impala as the tension between him and Dean grew more pronounced.

“Cas, what’s wrong man?” Dean’s concerned voice startled Castiel out of his spiraling emotions. He once again regretted the control he had lost over the years; feelings were still unfamiliar enough to the angel that they easily became overwhelming. 

“I’m fine Dean. What would you like to do today?” Castiel was satisfied that his voice did not betray the tumultuous panic raging inside of him as he began to wish the previous night hadn’t happened. In fact, he suspected that Dean only noticed anything at all because he knew Cas better than the others did. The thought only made the angel more anxious.

“Uh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to check out the historic movie theatre with me? They’re showing holiday movies all day. I mean, if you’d rather do something else that’s cool. Or if you want me to drop you off somewhere?” Dean’s voice became higher pitched as he spoke, which Castiel vaguely recognized as nervousness. Cas trained his gaze on Dean’s face trying, and failing, to discern the reason behind Dean’s uncomfortable fidgeting. He wasn’t sure what Dean would prefer, and because of this Castiel decided to take the chance and do what he wished to do – stay with Dean.

“I would like to go to the movies with you.” Dean’s face lit up at Castiel’s words and the angel was more confused than ever. He felt himself relaxing at the obvious evidence that Dean did still want to spend time with him. They fell into a companionable silence as Dean drove back towards the city’s main road and looked for whichever parking offered the most protection for Baby. It was still cold today and it didn’t take much convincing for Castiel to get the knit Christmas hat back onto Dean’s head.

“Hey, we should turn in the angel scavenger hunt list first. We have some time before the first feature starts.” Castiel agreed easily and trailed after Dean as he led them to the bakery that had been hosting the hunt. Dean was excited when he discovered the prize for completing the scavenger hunt was a small sack of freshly baked cookies. He let Cas pick out the type, and they left the store with freshy backed chocolate chip cookies. Dean happily declared that they now had snacks for the movie as they headed down the street towards the theater. Castiel was pleased to note that whatever strain had been between them was fading away as the day progressed. 

The theater was actually a gift store that had kept some of the original rooms of the building intact. Dean purchased their tickets and insisted they immediately find seats despite the movie not starting for a bit. Castiel listened to Dean explain how you had to go in early to get good seats but he didn’t really understand.

“Dean, all the seats are the same design.” Dean rolled his eyes at the angel.

“Cas, it’s all about where you sit. You can’t see as well from all the way in the back and the very front row isn’t great either. You’re so close it’s hard to see the whole screen.” Castiel decided to just trust Dean on this as it didn’t make much of a difference to him. After deliberating between two different rows Dean choose one that was further in the back than his explanation had indicated would be ideal. 

“I thought you said we didn’t want to sit in the back?” Dean didn’t respond as he tugged on Cas’ coat to get him to sit down next to him. Cas was pleased to note that Dean had pushed back the armrest in-between the seats as it allowed the two of them to sit more closely together. 

“Yeah, well, there are some good things about sitting in the back. More privacy for one.” Cas thinks that over but refuses to get his hopes up. He contents himself with the feel of Dean’s arm pressed against his and quietly accepts one of the cookies that Dean passes to him. While he can’t discern much of the flavor, he appreciates the sensation of warm chocolate on his tongue as he bites into the soft cookie. He offers Dean a small smile to communicate his enjoyment of the baked good. They eat in silence as a few other groups fill into the seats in front of them. The movie, The Bishop’s Wife with Cary Grant, begins to play, and the excited chatter in the theater dies down to occasional murmurs. Dean tilts his head to get closer to Cas’ ear.

“You’ll like this one, Cary Grant plays an angel. Honestly I would have gone with calling you Dudley over Clarence.” Cas enjoys the feeling of Dean’s breath on his ear. Metatron may have left him with knowledge of human stories, Cas isn’t sure he knows this movie. Cas wonders why Dean thinks of him more like the angel in this film and pays closer attention. 

Castiel quickly catches on to the point of the story. The idea that the Bishop has lost sight of what’s truly important isn’t an uncommon theme. What surprises Castiel is the angel, Dudley, falling in love with a human. He can tell from the set up that nothing will come of it, but he empathizes with Dudley as the angel struggles to handle his unexpected emotions. When the movie ends the theater is left in darkness during the transition to the next film. Cas’ is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Dean’s thumb wiping away tears he hadn’t realized were there. 

“Hey, are you okay Cas?” Cas doesn’t know what to say. He feels the hopelessness of an angel falling in love with a human. He understands the happiness that comes with just knowing that person has some measure of joy, even if it’s not with you. He remembers how different the same story had been for him, how he had turned to Crowley when Dean had found happiness with Lisa and Ben. Even now he would leave if Dean would be happier without him, but for now, Sam had said he made Dean better. He would find joy in that.

“I will be fine Dean. Yes, I feel that I have more in common with Dudley than with Clarence but I’m curious as to why you thought so.” Dean gives him a mischievous smile, although he still seems concerned about Cas’ wellbeing. Cas doesn’t mind when Dean uses the sleeve of his flannel to clear away the last of his tears.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Cary Grant is much more attractive than Henry Travers.” Cas is surprised into laughter at this statement. He happily accepts another cookie from Dean and settles in to watch the next movie. Maybe Cas’ story won’t end the same way as Dudley’s. As Dean’s hand finds Castiel’s and their fingers entwine, the angel thinks that their kiss under the mistletoe meant more to Dean as well. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading. I appreciate comments and kudos and have been really happy to hear how many of you have been enjoying these!
> 
> If you are interested, The Bishop's Wife is a decent movie, especially if you're a Cary Grant fan. There was a remake that's more modern (and in color) if that's more your style. It's called The Preacher's Wife. 
> 
> If you'd like more of my fanfic, join me over on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arcticfox007


End file.
